Forbidden Lovers (Temporary Hiatus)
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: *Ambreigns* 2 Bad boys 1 Werewolf 1 Vampire in love with each other but is forbidden to be with each other. (A story for Chanelle31) I'm bad at summaries I hope y'all like it
1. Chapter 1

This is a story request from Chanelle31 I hope you like it and your just so so awesome

Forbidden Lovers

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Changing scene 

Warning: Slash meaning M/M you have been warned.

Disclaimers: Like I said before sadly I don't own Dean or Roman :( I wish I did though.

Anyway to the story

* * *

"Omg leave were gonna get caught and I don't wanna get you in trouble" Roman said as he was trying to get out his boyfriend grip

"You know I like the trouble" Dean smirk

Dean and Roman are lovers who truly loves each other but is forbidden to be together because Roman is a Vampire and Dean is a Werewolf Their families are enemies they hated each other but for Roman and Dean they were bad boys but killing people wasn't their thing they only killed when they had to.

"Dean come on we can't get caught" Roman said again

"Your such a Scaredy Vamp babe" Dean Chuckled

Roman looked at him wondering how on Earth did he fall in love with someone like Dean but then again Dean's Appearance didn't match his personality he was rough and tough on the outside but once you got to know him he just a sweet caring guy

"I love you, you know that right" Roman said as he gave Dean a peck on the lip.

"Yeah I love you too and that's never gonna change your my everything Roman." he said as they shared a passionate kiss

"Prince Roman your in needed by your father open up please" (A/N: yes Roman is the prince and they live in a castle) one of the servants that work in the castle "ughhh ok give me a minute." Roman said making up a excuse "you gotta go babe." Roman said with a little sadness in his voice because some days he doesn't get to see Dean because he goes out hunting with his family "Don't be sad baby I'll see you again real soon ok." Dean said as he hug Roman in a bear hug and kissed all over his cheeks.

"Prince Roman what are you doing in there your father is waiting." The servant said impatiently "Give me 3 minutes ok my hair umm looks ummm bad I need to fix it." Roman said making up more excuse while Dean was chuckling "is there someone in there your highness." "Ughh no that was me." Roman said glaring at Dean who was still laughing "Shut up" as he slap Deans arm but not to hard.

They both got off the bed and went outside to Romans balcony as Dean hop over the railing but still holding on. "Love you babe I'll see you soon ok." Dean said as Roman nodded and they kiss "bye baby I love you." Said Roman as Dean jump off the rail before he got to the turned into a brown werewolf and ran off howling. Roman smiled and went back inside he got in his room and sat on his bed and smelt his blanket is had Dean's scent "alright your highness that enough I'm coming in." As the servant opened the door and saw Roman smelling his blanket "Your highness I thought you were fixing your hair oh who care your father needs you downstairs and there's a handsome gentleman down there." The servant said Roman look at the servant _visiter?_ Roman thought "your highness not to be rude but you need to hurry up you must not keep your father waiting." The servant said pulling Roman out his Room

Downstairs 

"King Sika I'm so sorry we're late." The Servant said

"It's ok Randy your not in trouble." Sika said (A/N: yep that's the Servants name) Roman stop "That's your name?" Roman said as Randy nodded_ I thought his name was John Roman_ thought "Anyway you asked for me father." Roman said "Ah yes come here lad." Sika said as he told this mystery boy to come over When the boy came over he had his royal clothes his hair was long blackish brown but he had a path of blonde on the side "Roman this Seth Rollin he is the Prince of the BlackOut Country." Sika said as Seth stuck his hand out to Roman "Hello." as Roman shook his hand "Hey my name is Roman nice to meet you." He smile "Roman can you please show Seth here around." Sika said as Roman nodded and told Seth to follow him

"Does he know king" asked Randy

"I want Seth to tell him the great news" Sika said proudly

***20 minutes of walking around***

"Wow it's really big around here I'm surprise someone didn't get lost yet." Seth said amazed which made Roman Chuckled as they walk back to main hall as Roman's Father was in his throne talking to Randy about something "Father were back." Roman said as Sika and Randy went to them "good your back did you have a nice time." Asked Sika "yeah we did Roman shown me everything around Here and might I say sir you castle is amazing." Seth said "why thank you Seth it's about to get late you should probably head back home Randy will escort you." Sika said "ok sir I'll see you later and I'll see you'll late Roman." As he pulled Roman in for kiss as they lip lock. Roman eyes expanded and he pulled away from Seth and slapped him "What was that for." Seth ask holding his cheek "Why d-did you kiss me?!" Roman said as he backed away from Seth "you didn't know Roman your my Fiancé were getting married." Seth said moving closer to Roman "we're getting m-ma-married?!" Roman said ready to pass out.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER:

•Seth and Roman are getting married

•What is Roman gonna do

•Is Roman going to tell Dean? How will Dean React?

The End well of the first chapter :3 I hope you like the first chapter Chanelle there would many many more .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 bum bum bum sorry this late guys like I had a serious case of writers block like there was no ideas flowing thru my brain with this story sorry :( Let the Story Begin

Stars**:

* * *

"Married!? I'm getting married I can't get married" Roman said

Everyone looked at Roman who was freaking "I'm can't, I'm not, I won't, omg Dean." Roman was walking back n forth stressing out "Roman who is this Dean you speak of?" Sika said Roman stop and look at him and said nothing "ummm I think it's time to go Seth lets go." Randy said as he pulled Seth shirt telling him to come on as Seth obeyed and they left. They waited as the was shut "How the hell could you arrange a married with somebody I don't know and not tell me?" Roman exclaimed "watch your mouth Roman I'm still your father remember that…Roman it's getting time for you to take my place as king and when you do I want you to be married and since your not into females I searched for a male who you might be compatible with." Sika told his son "Compatible with? Dad you barely even know me If you really wanna be honest we don't have that father and son relationship that others do we have nothing so before you go pick a guy out for me ask yourself hmmmm do I even know what Roman like or don't like." Roman said looking at his father who is in disbelief to what his son just said "Son I don't want to here any of this anymore this wedding is planned and that's final." Sika said with rage in his voice "you can't do that." Roman said "I can do what ever I want I'm the King and I'm your father." Sika with a serious tone. Roman shook his head tears creeping up ready to pour he ran upstairs to his room then slid into his bed where he had his face buried down in the pillow screaming then he cried, cried silent tears. Roman cried all that night he didn't know what to do he didn't know how he was gonna tell Dean that he would be getting married

Next Day (Around afternoon ish)

Roman was in his room still sulking he couldn't believe his father was doing this to him he didn't even know Seth and he didn't want to get know him either he was freaking out how was he going get out this wedding more importantly how was he going to tell Dean. Every time he said his name a tear came down his face

"this is just a nightmare and I'm so ready to wake up" Roman said as he heard a knock at the Door

He was hesitant he didn't want to be Bother by anyone but he got up anyway and open the door to him the person who was about to make his life miserable Seth Rollins

"What do you want?" Roman said With an aggravated tone "Now Roman is that anyway to talk to your future husband." Seth said getting closer to Roman "one your not my husband and two why are you here your not the person I really want to see right now." Roman said moving away from Seth "That's not very nice Roman not is it and if im not the person you wanna see then who is." Seth said look at Roman but he didn't reply "is it the mutt you be with the person or I should say thing you want to see." said Seth with a smirk. Roman turned around quickly with a shock face "h-how do yo-?"

"How can you be so stupid how long did you think your little relationship was gonna last with out nobody finding out for the love Dracula I'm a prince Roman. you caught my attention a long time ago I know people who would do anything for money so I hired some people and they spied on you and might I say I found a lot of things about you and I won't hesitate to use it to get what I want *smirk* "I'll just tell my father and he will end you." Roman said looking at Seth who started to laugh "ha! Like he would believe you he probably think your lying and that you'll make up anything to cancel the wedding face it Roman you lose I win." Seth said Roman couldn't say anything Seth was right his dad wouldn't believe especially after the fight they just had. Roman got Sucked into his thoughts he was overthinking he didn't hear anything he didn't see Seth moving closer to him until he was brought back into reality when Seth shoved him against the by the shirt.

(A/N: in this story Roman is a little smaller same strength just small and Seth is bigger than him)

"I forgot to tell you Roman the real reason why I came here was to let you know that your mine, I own you your nothing your just my property you will do everything I say and if you don't obey well...*laughs* lets just say you little dog's life will come to an abrupt halt I will kill him right in front of you it's over for you Roman your just a puppet and I'm the ventriloquist whatever i make you do your going to do it." said Seth as Roman finally spoke "I rather die than to do anything you tell me to you bastard." said Roman as he felt a painful pressure go across his face Seth had slap him "you watch when you talk to me you don't want to see me angry." said Seth as he let Roman go who couldn't even speak "Goodbye Roman I'll probably be back tomorrow." Seth said as he left as your heard his evil laugh echoed down the hall. Roman sunk down to the ground shaking tear begging to come out he tried his best not to cry but he had hit his breaking point and he started to cry sobs could be heard they were so loud.

"Roman? Why are you crying?" Somebody said as Roman looked up to see a familiar figure.

"Dean..."

~Well thats it for chapter 2 I finally finished it *claps for myself* yay well I hope you enjoyed it bye.~


End file.
